Failure
by Lucy Baudelaire-Griffith
Summary: Emily VanHades, a classic Slytherin. Pureblood. Parents are Death Eaters. Antimudhalfblood. She's fallen in love with Claude Lestrange, Bellatrix & Rudolph's only child. It's their seventh year and they are both about to become Death Eaters.
1. Chapter One

It was a bright September morning, and Emily VanHades was in a very bad mood from the heat. She was wearing a dark maroon tank top and a black pleated skirt that went to her knees. The gentle breeze, made wisps of her mahogany hair escape from the loose bun it was twisted in. Closing her dark violet eyes, to shield them from the sun, she entered the station.

Emily passed through the gates of King's Cross station and nicked a trolley from a woman who temporarily turned her back on the trolley. Throwing her bags into the trolley, she made way to platform 9 and 3/4. As she made way through the late morning crowds, she wondered where Claude was. Keeping a close watch for fellow Slytherins, she spotted Draco Malfoy and Claude leaning casually against their trolleys not trying to look suspicious.

"Hello Claude," she greeted, smiling faintly, then turned to the blonde. "Draco."

"Time to go through," said Claude, going through the barrier. Then followed by Emily and Draco.

Passing through numerous compartments, most of them already filled with 1st years, they finally found one. Taking out her wand, Emily magicked the curtains closed. "Bloody sunlight," she muttered, seating her self.

"Did you hear about the attack on the Ministry? Killed 12 of their employees," said Draco, striking a conversation.

"Oh yes. That was a good kill for the Dark Lord. They killed a few key members," said Emily. "Like old Cedric's father."

Hermione Granger entered the three Slytherin's compartment, interrupting their conversation. Emily scowled and saw look of disdain on Claude's face. Though those two kept quiet, Draco decided to pursue Hermione. "What are you doing here, mudblood?" he growled.

At those words, Pansy followed by Crabbe and Goyle entered the compartment from the opposite door. When Pansy saw Hermione, her face twisted into an ugly sneer. "What are you doing here, Granger?"

Hermione glared at Pansy and Malfoy and merely said, "I was just passing through."

"Then pass through, quickly," said Draco, sharply. Hermione haughtily strode through the compartment, and the group of Slytherins were left pure again.

"Draco, darling, where have you been?" said Pansy, sitting up against him.

Emily rolled her eyes at Pansy's flirty behavior. Crabbe and Goyle robotically sat themselves a bit far away from Pansy and Draco, and began to stuff themselves with food they found in their pockets. Disgusted, Emily looked away. She was becoming very bored, so she interested herself by gazing at Claude.

She had never really realized how handsome Claude was. He looked a lot like his mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, but his hair was light brown, like his father, Rudolph. But Emily adored his dark brown eyes, with specks of gold. Though, she would never reveal these thoughts to anyone, for that would mean she was turning soft.

Noticing Pansy and Draco intensify their kiss, Emily stood up. Looking down at Claude who still sat there, staring out the opposite window, she said, "Time to change into our Hogwarts robes."


	2. Chapter Two

"Follow me," hissed Emily, grabbing Claude's arm.

"Where are we going?" asked Claude, confused.

"To the dungeons," said Emily, once they left the Entrance Hall and entered the desolate corridor.

As the two Slytherins hurried down the stairs and into the corridor, they unexpectedly came across the oh-so-famous, Harry Potter. The black-haired boy whirled around when he heard Emily and Claude's footsteps. His eyes drifted down to their chests, where he saw Slytherin badges sewn onto their robes; he sneered. It was obvious he hated Slytherins.

Emily immediately recognized the boy, and frowned at his unusual presence in the dungeons. But grinned, she had never had never been in Potter's company before. "Potter, what are you doing here?" said Claude, coolly.

Emily was astonished that Claude jumped on Harry so quickly. He was always quiet. But yet, he managed to avenge those who trespassed against him. But she knew that Claude hated Potter more than most. Because of Potter's existence, Claude was without his parents.

"None of your business," snapped Harry.

"Well, if you won't tell us," said Emily, with a sinister glint in her eye. "I guess we'll have to make you."

Taking a step closer to Harry, she pushed back the jet-black hair covering his scar. Emily pressed her fingers against the scar. She watched Harry wince in the pain she inflicted on him. She wasn't applying any pressure to his scar, but it was the fact that she came from a line of dark wizards and the trickle of Salazar Slytherin's own blood in her veins, was what made Harry's scar throb in unbearable pain. "Well?"

Emily grinned as Harry pulled out his wand. She released the pressure from his forehead, and awaited a response. Harry pointed his wand at her throat and muttered, "Don't you dare touch me."

"You fool," guffawed Claude, pulling out his own wand. "Stupefy!"

Just before the impact of Claude's stun hit Harry, he noticed something about his attacker's eyes. So much like Bellatrix Lestrange's… Before he could finish processing the thought, he collapsed onto the cold dungeon floor.

After watching Harry fall to the floor, Claude and Emily sprinted to their common room. They paused in front of the solid green wall with a stone serpent head extruding from the center.

"Sordid Serpent," said Claude.

The stone serpent's eyes glowed green, and the wall parted in the middle and opened up to allow Claude and Emily to enter.

They quickly stepped into the Slytherin common room, and let the doors automatically slam shut behind them. Emily laid herself one of the green upholstered three seater couches. "What d'you reckon Potter was doing down here?" she asked, thinking about their odd encounter.

"Over the summer, I heard rumors about a basilisk in the chamber again," said Claude. "What if Potter found out about it?"

"How would you get a full grown Basilisk into Hogwarts? And first of all, how could they get into Hogwarts?" asked Emily.

"It was young basilisk. And simple. Through a secret passage from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts," said Claude. "In July, Hogsmeade is practically a ghost town. The only place open in July is the Hogs Head Inn."

"But who did this?"

Claude grinned. "Well, two years ago, when my father was released from Azkaban, he came looking for me. He showed me a basilisk he had been breeding. And then I thought it might've been funny if we put it in the chamber. So that's what we did. Bellatrix was really pleased with this. And this explains the mysterious deaths of those two half-bloods, last year."

"Brilliant…" said Emily, amazed. "This is just pure genius. Why don't we go and pay the basilisk a visit?"

"Not now, Emily," said Claude. "Another day."

As Claude and Emily were about to engage in a passionate kiss, the doors of the common room opened, and two dark hooded figures entered the common room.


End file.
